Atomix (episode)
Atomix is the eighth episode of Kyle 10. It was published on the 4th December 2019. Plot Kyle was seen running down a street, seeing a skydiver falling from the sky with a parachute that doesn't work. People record this (including Will Harangue in the background) but do nothing. Kyle transforms into Big Chill and unfolds his wings, flying through the air. Big Chill: Big Chill! Big Chill flies towards the skydiver and catches them. Skydiver: Gee, thanks. Big Chill: It's fine. Anything to help someone in trouble. When Big Chill landed, Will Harangue approached him, his cameraman Phil following closely behind. Will: Mister alien, is what we just witnessed you sabotaging a parachute jump? Big Chill: Sabotage? You just saw me save him! Will raised an eyebrow. Will: Well, let's see what the skydiver himself has to say about it. Skydiver: This alien saved my life! He didn't sabotage my parachute! The cord just got tangled, that's all. Will: Or is that what you want us to believe? Skydiver: Damn you, man. This is why I never watch your show! The skydiver storms away, so Will turns back to Big Chill only to find him gone. Will: Damn it! ... From space, on a ship, a drone was watching the report. Drone: Lord Vilgax, another human saved by the ultimatrix-bearer. Vilgax: Good. He has finally proved himself a worthy challenge for my skill. Vilgax steps from the shadows, revealing his enormous frame. Vilgax: Send a swarm of drones to attack him. His end is near. ... The Cliff family watched Will Harangue's report in disgust. Amanda: Will has no right to call Kyle a criminal like that. Brian: Yeah, I know! Kyle saved that man! He's a hero! Courtney: He has perfect control of every situation! Amelia: I don't care about what Will says. Kyle is a perfect person and everyone knows it. There was a knock at the door. Amelia went out into the hallway and opened it. Kyle stood there, and entered. Kyle: Sorry for coming without asking but the ultimatrix timed out and I need to use the bathroom. Amelia: Um...yeah it's just upstairs. Amelia pointed at the stairs and Kyle raced up them. Amanda: Amelia, who is it? Amelia: It's Kyle. He needs to use the bathroom. Kyle came back downstairs 30 seconds later. Amanda: Hi Kyle, good to see you again. Kyle: Good to see you too, Mrs Cliff. Brian: We were just watching you save that skydiver on the news as Freezeghost. Kyle: Big Chill. What idiot what name an alien Freezeghost? Brian: I would. Kyle: Oh...uh...sorry...just an opinion. Brian: It's fine. It is kind of lame. Courtney: Hey, what's that? Courtney pointed outside the window and saw a drone hovering a few feet above the ground. Amelia: It looks like a drone. Kyle: It is a drone...everyone get down! Everybody ducked as the drone fired a laser blast that broke the window. Kyle: Humungousaur will stop him! Amelia: Be careful which alien you turn into! You don't want to cause any damage! Kyle: Relax. I have control of all of my aliens. Kyle activates the ultimatrix and attempts to transform into Humungousaur. He instead becomes an enormous white figure with a large ultimatrix symbol on his chest and another on his waist. He was at least 15 feet tall and was literally on his knees, but still had to bend over. Amelia: What alien is this? Kyle: Um...I don't know. I haven't named him yet. I haven't tested his powers either. Kyle's alien form scuttled towards the window but couldn't fit through the hole the drone had made. Kyle: Looks like i'll have to try an alternative route. Kyle tried to squeeze through the door to get to the hallway, but failed. Kyle: Right. What should I try now? Kyle aimed a large fist at the drone, which just hovered there. He was seeing if he could shoot lasers or anything. Suddenly a blast consisting of radiation and heat blasted through the window, completely destroying it and a lot of wall with it. It destroyed the drone with one blast. Kyle: Oops. Sorry about the window. He stood up slightly, but tore a hole through the ceiling. Brian: Mind the ceiling. Kyle crawled out of the hole and stood up outside. He inspected the drone's destroyed body. Kyle: Huh...looks like I destroyed it with a nuclear blast. I just thought of a name for this alien! Atomix! Atomix looked at the large hole in the wall. Atomix: We'll have to call someone to repair it. I'll turn into Brainstorm to make him think we paid him already. Amelia: Where did that drone even come from? Atomix: Well...when I first found the ultimatrix... ... Flashback Kyle was messing around with the strange watch... Kyle: What is this thing? He pressed two buttons on either side of the dial. It popped up and suddenly a hologram was shown of a humanoid creature with tubes around his body. Kyle: Hey, that's kinda cool! He pressed the dial down and transformed. Overflow: Overflow! Whoa...am I some sort of alien? Awesome! I wonder if I have any superpowers. I have gauntlets, so maybe i'm supposed to shoot something. Overflow aimed his gauntlet at a tree and concentrated hard. Suddenly water burst from it, hitting the tree. Overflow: Water? Not what I was expecting but...okay. Then a laser blast hit Overflow and caused him to stagger backward. Overflow: What the-? Two drones were aiming blasters at Overflow. He looked at them carefully. Overflow: Looks like I've got company! Overflow aimed his gauntlets at the drones and sprayed water. It caused one to short circuit and explode, but the other flew out of the way. Overflow shot another jet of water, but again missed. Overflow: Hey! Stop moving! The drone shoots back at Overflow, but he dodges and shoots it, this time defeating it. Overflow: Hopefully I never have to deal with those guys again... End flashback ... Kyle was still Atomix, staring at the drone's body. He heard an unwanted voice and Will Harangue and Phil the cameraman turned up. Will: Excuse me, Mr alien. Atomix: Oh no, not this clown. Whaddya want? Will: Just for you to tell me why you destroyed the house of these innocent people. Atomix: Look, it was an accident. There was a bad guy and I beat it. That's all that matters. Will: Aren't heroes meant to help people? Not destroy their homes! Atomix: But I...he...I was just...it was...duck! Will: Duck? Where? Atomix: No, watch out! Atomix threw a ball of radioactive energy that Will and Phil ducked under. It hit two more drones and caused them to burst into flames. Phil: Robot drones? Will: Film it, film it! Phil: Oh, right. Sorry boss. Phil aimed his camera at the sky as more drones flew down, firing lasers. Atomix leapt up with incredible force and punched a drone to pieces. The odd thing is...he stayed in the air! Atomix: Wait...I can fly? Awesome! You guys are in for it now! Atomix flew at two drones and punched them both with a single fist. He flew like Superman, soaring through the sky at extreme speed. He dodged some lasers and punched through a whole line of drones. He continued punching, blasting and kicking until every drone had been eliminated. Atomix flew to the ground behind Amelia's house and timed out. Will and Phil appeared, confused to find an ordinary human boy. Will: Hey, where'd radiation man go? Kyle: You just missed him. ... Vilgax watched Atomix destroy the last drone from his ship. Vilgax: Interesting. The boy has learned how to use his tenth alien form. Sixsix, get him! Sixsix stepped out of the shadows and spoke in his alien language, which directly translated to "Of course, master." ... Almost everyone in town had seen Atomix destroy Amelia's house and began searching for him with torches and pitchforks. They looked like angry protestors, marching through the streets. Amelia and Kyle stood in the street, watching the mob. Amelia: With these guys hunting you down, you'll have to be careful. Kyle: Good thing my identity is a secret. Amelia: Yeah, good thing. Then the angry yells turned to screams. Kyle and Amelia saw Sixsix flying towards them. Kyle: Sixsix? Amelia: He's that guy who tried to kidnap me? Kyle: Yeah, I know! Is he after you again? Sixsix pushed Kyle and they both smashed through a shop window. Luckily, the workers were outside as part of the mob so no-one was in there. Kyle could freely transform without having to hide. Kyle: Sixsix, meet Cannonbolt! Kyle transformed into Atomix, and gasped. Atomix: Uh, oh! Someone spotted Atomix through the window and everyone marched into the shop waving their weapons angrily. Atomix could barely move and had no choice but to shoot straight up through the ceiling and fly away. Man: Look, he caused more damage! Atomix flew to where he needed to go. Atomix: There's only one man who can save me! Sixsix appeared alongside Atomix and grabbed him. Atomix: Hey, get off! Atomix unleashed a nuclear shockwave that sent Sixsix rippling through the sky. He disappeared over the horizon. Atomix flew towards a large building labelled "news studio" in large writing. He crashed through the window, startling Will Harangue. Will: You again? Atomix: Listen, Harangue. I need you to tell everyone you lied about what happened. Tell them it was an accident! Will: Why should I? Everyone will know i'm a fraud. Atomix: Look, Will. I'm usually a nice guy and if there are angry mobs chasing me all the time, I can't save anyone's butts. Including yours! Will thought for a moment. Will: Damn it! I guess the man...er...alien is right. Okay, fine. On my show tonight i'll claim that the attack was a lie! Atomix: Good. Now if you'll excuse me... Atomix flew back out of the window. ... Kyle, and the Cliff family were watching the TV. They watched Will Harangue, presenting his show. Will: ...and to conclude this evening I am sorry to say that the alien attack this morning was not an attack. The alien meant no harm, and he was just trying to protect innocent people. Believe me, despite what I said, I can sometimes exaggerate. Courtney: Sometimes? Amelia: I wonder what made Harangue confess. Kyle: (winks at fourth wall) I have no idea ... EPILOGUE Vilgax: Hmm...it appears Sixsix has failed me and thus will not get the reward I promised him. Drone: Lord Vilgax, shall I hire another bounty hunter? Vilgax: No. If you want to get something done, you should do it yourself... Major Events * Atomix makes his debut Characters * Kyle Upton * Skydiver (first appearance) * Will Harangue * Phil * Amelia Cliff * Amanda Cliff * Brian Cliff * Courtney Cliff Villains * Vilgax * Drones * Sixsix Aliens Used * Big Chill * Atomix (first appearance; x2; first time intended alien was Humungousaur; second time intended alien was Vann * Overflow (flashback) Trivia * It is revealed Overflow was the first ever alien Kyle used * The original script for this episode involved Vilgax seeing Big Chill on the news and going to fight Kyle. Vilgax activated a code that made Kyle unable to time out as Atomix. Kyle would fly to Vilgax's ship and try and find a way to change him back. However, this script was rewritten as it was too short. Elements from it will be used later on Category:Episodes